Coffee Time
by sigyn-chi
Summary: A series of 'oneshots' that mainly focus on GrahamxSetsuna pairing. Ratings and warnings are different for each chapter.
1. Exia Coffee Art

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam 00 other than the various GunPla I have… (all Graham Aker units!)

Author's Notes: (feel free to skip) this was created when Darkangelsonic had a sleepover in my place. We were supposed to do our school project but we just ended up watching Gundam 00 and fangirling over Graham (our conversation even stops whenever Graham appears) and Darkangelsonic going on and on about how sexy Tieria is. We started developing plots that spanned more than three bond papers about oneshots that mainly focus on Graham and Setsuna (most of which is crack because we were high on caffeine).

Warning: This is AU and only contains hints of GrahamxSetsuna. And the characterizations of the characters are based on season 1 since my partner-in-crime STILL hasn't finished watching season 1. So if they're a bit OOC… well… this is a fanfic…

Note: Shonen – 'young man' or 'young lad' (how Graham calls Setsuna in the Japanese version)

Exia Coffee Art

_To some, coffee may be the greatest beverage invented for the human race. A coffee in the morning can make a difference… most of the time. That's why cafes which serve coffees were sacred grounds for a lot of people who do not have the skill to create coffee or simply want to drink a coffee better than what they can make using instant coffee powders. _

_One of the cafés who certainly have a lot of patrons is a small café called Union-Flag. Located between Schenberg University and Union Military Academy (U.M.A), it was a café frequented by students of both institutions. _

_A study conducted by students of the Social Studies department of Schenberg University concluded that 70% of the female student body of Schenberg University (taking into account the grade school division, the middle school division and the high school division as well) and 95% of the female student body of Union Military Academy frequented the said café. It was a normal sight to see the café full of female students by the time classes ended._

_According to the same study, the root cause was because of an employee of Union-Flag. Although the study did not specify the name of the said employee, anyone who enters the café at that period would only have to look at where the female students were looking at to know who it was. _

Their eyes were filled with infatuation as they stared at the confident form of the Barista. Wearing a black apron over his white shirt and black slacks, his blond hair and emerald green eyes stood out. His every move was meticulous and his eyes were focused on his work.

The sudden spike of the café's patrons can be attributed to this young man who only started to work in the said café four months ago. This young man went by the name Graham Aker and he was a student of Union Military Academy, aspiring to be a pilot.

At the moment, he had finished the sixth Irish coffee that was ordered by the same woman. He motioned the waitress with his hand, silently telling her that he would be the one to bring it to the customer. He placed the cup on a tray and walked towards the woman sitting by the window, the entire table full of different sets of paper and folders. Graham smiled as he asked, "Miss Sumeragi, isn't it about time you left?"

The woman he had called Sumeragi turned to face him and smiled coyly, "Ara? Am I bothering you, Graham?"

Graham sighed and took the empty cup on her table. He placed the empty cup on his tray and placed the hot cup from his tray on the empty space where the empty cup had been, smiling bitterly as he replied, "I simply don't want Katagiri to come barging in my room to scold me for letting you drink these much."

Sumeragi laughed and waved her hand in a dismissing manner and replied, "Oh, forget it, forget it. Drinking this much won't make me intoxicated… well…"

Sumeragi smiled sheepishly as she corrected, "… not that much."

"Is it alright for a teacher of U.M.A to be doing her work here?" Graham asked, eyeing the stacks of paper and folders on the table.

Sumeragi made no motion to hide the pieces of paper and simply waved it off, smiling as she replied, "I can't help it. I may be a teacher of Union but I'm still studying my masters in Schenberg. Their workload is so awful!"

Graham laughed as he countered, "Shouldn't you be complaining to Katagiri?"

Sumeragi scoffed and waved her hand as if to fan herself as she replied, "He's not here, right? You're his best friend so I can complain to you, right?"

Graham closed his eyes and asked in a playful manner, "Being his best friend means you can complain to me as well?"

Sumeragi smiled once more and waved her finger, "It is part of your responsibility as Billy's best friend."

Before they could continue their conversation, a boy who was wearing a Schenberg high school uniform walked towards Sumeragi's table and said in a monotone voice, "Sumeragi Lee Noriega."

Sumeragi sighed and smiled at the boy, "Why, hello, Setsuna. How can I help you?"

Graham turned his attention towards the boy named Setsuna and noticed the boy's tanned complexion and black hair. What caught Graham's attention the most was the boy's ruby-like eyes. It reminded Graham of the color of the roses he took care of when he was in the orphanage. Setsuna's eyes narrowed as he glared at Sumeragi, "Sumeragi Lee Noriega. Tieria Erde is looking for you."

"Geh." Sumeragi rolled her eyes and waved the air in front of her, "He's probably planning on annoying me about my report. Forget it. I'm not going~."

"But-" Setsuna's eyes widen as Sumeragi grabbed his wrist.

"Sit." Sumeragi ordered, dragging the poor boy down to sit on the chair on her right. Sumeragi stared at Setsuna seriously as she said, "Listen. You're not going to go and meet with Tieria, okay? Not today."

"But I-"

"Today, you'll be accompanying big sis, okay?" Sumeragi turned her attention back to Graham, who had been staring at Setsuna the entire time, and waved her hands in front of Graham's face, "Hey~, Graham? You still there?"

Graham blinked and turned his attention back at Sumeragi. Graham coughed and regained his confident façade as he smiled, "That's not good, Miss Sumeragi. You shouldn't teach such things to those younger than you."

"You should be on my side." Sumeragi complained playfully before she pointed at Setsuna, "Give him coffee."

"Eh? But-" Graham blinked and was about to speak when Sumeragi cut him off.

"What did you like? Was it Macross or something like Gurren- Oh. Gundam! You like Gundams, right?" Sumeragi asked Setsuna. Setsuna opened his mouth to reply but Sumeragi already turned her attention back towards Graham, "Make him one of those, what do you guys call it? Coffee art or something…"

"You want me to make a coffee art of a Gundam?" Graham asked Sumeragi with a blank expression.

"Yeah. Just the head though~." Sumeragi nodded. A few of the customers who were listening to their conversation wanted to shout at Sumeragi. Does she not know how hard it is to make coffee art? And she wants to make something as detailed as a Gundam?

Graham smiled and replied, "Understood. I'll be right back."

"Eh?" More than half of the other customers weren't able to hold their tongue as they heard Graham's reply. Their chorus went unnoticed by Graham and Sumeragi. Graham walked towards the counter, holding the tray with the empty cup. He handed the tray to a waitress before going to his station. The entire café was silent, staring at Graham as he began making Sumeragi's request. The smile on Graham's face was quite different from his usual confident smile. It seemed… more playful…

Graham turned his attention back to Sumeragi's table and shouted, "Shonen!"

Setsuna turned to face him and Graham asked, "What's your favorite Gundam?"

"Exia." Setsuna replied immediately with a stoic face.

Graham's face instantly brightened and he gave Setsuna a child-like grin that caused some customers and a waitress to almost faint. Setsuna blinked at Graham's grin as he heard the older man's reply, "We have the same favorite."

With that said, Graham turned his attention back at what he's doing. Setsuna stared at Graham, wondering what he was doing. Soon enough, Graham smiled brightly as he said, "Done."

The entire café wanted to see Graham's work. Although his coffee art was cute, considering they only ask for simple things like flowers, hearts and animals, they wanted see the Gundam. Graham placed the cup on a tray and personally delivered it to Sumeragi's table, stopping behind Setsuna. Graham continued to grin as he placed the cup in front of Setsuna, not bothering to clear the pieces of paper. Setsuna stared at the art on the cup and murmured, "Gundam…"

Graham grinned and leaned behind Setsuna, his chin a few inches above Setsuna's shoulder as he asked energetically, "Well, Shonen? What do you think?"

Setsuna continued to stare at the art and placed his hands around the cup as he mumbled, "… same…"

"Hm?" Graham blinked and said, "What did you say, Shonen? I didn't hear you."

"It looks the same. It looks like Exia." Setsuna replied, smiling as he continued to stare at the art.

"Um… Mr. Aker…" A meek call from a waitress made Graham turn around. He noticed the waitress holding a few receipts which cued him that he needed to get back to work. Graham sighed and turned to face Setsuna once more.

Graham smiled once more as he noticed Setsuna was still staring at his work and said in a carefree tone, "Feel free to come by anytime, Shonen. I'll draw you another one."

With that said, Graham walked back to the counter and began working once more. Sumeragi smiled at the exchange between the two. Placing the cup of Irish coffee by her lips, she casted her eyes towards the smile Setsuna was giving and commented, "You know, this is the first time I've seen you smile like that, Setsuna."

Setsuna turned his attention towards Sumeragi and his smile disappeared. Sumeragi giggled and suggested, "How about tasting it? Graham makes coffee as delicious as he is handsome."

Setsuna raised an eyebrow at Sumeragi's words. Noticing the older woman's eyes urging her to drink, Setsuna turned his attention back at cup he was holding. Slowly, he placed the cup by his lips, hesitating to ruin the coffee art. Setsuna sipped and mumbled, "Delicious…"

Sumeragi sipped her coffee for a moment before placing the cup down, leaning towards Setsuna. With a mischievous smile, Sumeragi offered, "How about becoming my coffee buddy, Setsuna?"

Setsuna nodded and mumbled, "Okay…"

True to his word, Setsuna began accompanying Sumeragi in her visits to the café. Every time, Graham gave him a different Gundam coffee art which Setsuna would recognize and tell him, causing Graham to grin at him. It wasn't long before Setsuna began going to the café without Sumeragi and still Graham greeted him with the same energy as the last.

One day, after classes…

Setsuna had been walking out of his classroom to go to the café when…

"Setsuna F. Seiei." Setsuna stopped as he heard the emotionless voice calling him from behind. He turned around and his eyes narrowed as he recognized an effeminate-looking young man with purple hair glaring at him from behind his glasses.

"Tieria Erde." Setsuna said in full name, staring at Tieria with a motionless expression.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tieria asked, crossing his arms as he glared at Setsuna.

"Union-Flag." Setsuna replied curtly.

"That café again? You have been frequenting that café for weeks." Tieria's glare turned murderous as he reminded Setsuna, "Setsuna F. Seiei… you haven't forgotten that we're suppose to finish a project, right?"

"I'll be back in an hour." Setsuna replied and almost smiled when he noticed the vein appearing on Tieria's forehead.

"An hour? An hour…" Tieria gritted his teeth and was about to shout at Setsuna when they heard a cheerful laugh. Tieria turned around and glared at the older man walking towards them. Tieria glared as he hissed the man's name, "Lockon Stratos…"

"Let Setsuna go, Tieria. I'll help you while he goes have his coffee break." Lockon suggested in a carefree manner which only made Tieria glare at him harder.

"Lockon Stratos. It's because you keep letting Setsuna get away with everything that-"

Lockon placed his hands above his head as if surrendering as he replied, "Yes, yes, yes. I'm a bad group leader but we can let Setsuna have his coffee break, right? I mean, this is the only time our Setsuna actually voluntary go to a social place."

"To drink coffee…" Tieria retorted.

"According to Miss Sumeragi, he talks to the Batista-"

Setsuna blinked as he felt another member of their group, Allelujah Haptism, grabbed his arm and whispered on his ear, "This is your chance. Go while Lockon keeps Tieria occupied."

Setsuna nodded and turned around, running away while Tieria was still busy bickering with Lockon. Almost everyone that saw Setsuna running got out of his way and he noticed some of the girls were giggling as they stared at him. As soon as he took his step out of the gates of their university, Setsuna finally stopped and turned to face the window where Tieria had been bickering with Lockon. Although Setsuna should be part of the high school division of their university, he was transferred to the special class called Celestial Being. They were a special class that catered to developing students who would, supposedly, lead humanity after graduation. Setsuna was still unsure why he became part of the special class but-

"SETSUNA F. SEIEI!" Setsuna winced as the window he was staring at suddenly opened with a loud bang and Tieria leaned forward.

"AH! TIERIA! Be careful! You might fall!" Setsuna could hear Allelujah and Lockon's frantic shouting as Tieria continued to lean on the window.

"YOU GET BACK HERE OR I'LL- AH!" Tieria yelped as arms suddenly wrapped around his waist, "LOCKON STRATOS! LET GO!"

"You might fall!" Lockon shouted and dragged Tieria away from the window. Setsuna took this as his cue and walked away from the university. He'll face Tieria's wrath later.

His walk towards the café was uneventful and he reached his destination safely. He entered the café and blinked when he noticed that there were no customers. By the counter was a female employee Setsuna had assumed to be Graham's assistant. She noticed him and gave a shy smile as she asked, "The usual?"

Setsuna frowned and walked towards her. He noticed a waitress by the end of the counter, looking as if she was already dead. Setsuna turned to face the assistant and asked, "Where is he?"

"Hm? 'He'? Oh. Mr. Aker?" Setsuna nodded and she informed him, "I heard that he has a flight test today. He didn't say anything but I guess he's taking a day off. I'll be filling in for him today."

Setsuna could hear the dead-like waitress whimpering. Setsuna finally remembered her. She was one of those girls that would ogle at Graham. Setsuna grimaced and said, "I'm going."

"Eh? I-I can make Gundam coffee art too!" The assistant shouted but Setsuna continued walking, "I can also make-"

"It's no use…" Setsuna heard a female voice sounding similar to the whimpering waitress, "He's like the rest. He'll only stay if Mr. Aker was here. Maybe I should leave too…"

Setsuna was about to turn around and shout at the waitress when the door opened. Setsuna's eyes widened as he was suddenly face to face with Graham who was currently breathing heavily and sweating furiously. Graham's face brightened as he said, "Good. I managed to catch up with you before you left, Shonen."

"Y-You…" Setsuna blinked for a moment before frowning as he said, "You're sweating…"

Graham laughed it off and grinned, "Oh. This is nothing. I just ran out of our school once my test was finished."

Graham grabbed Setsuna's hand and dragged him towards the table where he usually sits. Setsuna sat on the chair and Graham grinned as he said, "Don't move. I'll make you one right now."

Graham walked towards the counter and asked the two employees, "Slow afternoon?"

"That's because Mr. Aker wasn't here!"

Graham laughed at the comment and began to work. Setsuna turned to stare at Graham as he continued to work, his face showing his concentration. It wasn't long before Graham began to grin. Setsuna knew that this means he was doing the coffee art now. Setsuna continued to stare at Graham, noticing the subtle changes in Graham's expressions. Once Graham's grin was more child-like than the earlier grin, Setsuna knew that he was done. The waitress gave Graham a tray silently and Graham placed the cup on the tray. Without a word, Graham walked towards Setsuna's table, tray at hand. It was almost as if the two other employees knew that Graham wanted to deliver the cup himself which he always did whenever it was Setsuna. Graham stopped in front of Setsuna's table and placed the cup on the table.

Before Setsuna could look at the cup, Graham asked, "Mind if I sit with you for a while?"

Setsuna stared at Graham, "Why?"

"Well… since it's a slow afternoon anyway, I thought maybe I could talk to my favorite customer for a while." Graham replied casually.

Had Setsuna been a girl or might actually be a non-socially awkward person, he would have blushed at Graham's comment which was completed by a charismatic smile. But since Setsuna was a socially awkward person, he simply turned his attention to the cup and replied, "Fine."

Setsuna blinked as he recognized the coffee art.

"Qan[T]…" Setsuna murmured as he placed his hands on the cup. Graham grinned and sat on the chair in front of Setsuna.

"I take it you like it?"

Setsuna turned to face Graham and frowned, "What makes you think that?"

"Your expression." Graham replied as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Graham placed the tray on the table next to them and said, "You make this cute face when you like the Gundam I drew."

Setsuna looked away and mumbled, "I do not."

Graham chuckled and replied, "If you say so, Shonen."

"Setsuna…"

"Hm?"

Setsuna slowly faced Graham once more and said, "Setsuna … My name is Setsuna F. Seiei."

"Oh, that's right. We haven't been introduced properly, huh?" Graham smiled at Setsuna as he introduced himself, "Graham Aker."

"Graham…" Setsuna mumbled, as if trying the sound of Graham's name on his lips.

Without missing a beat, Graham continued to smile as he asked casually, "So, Setsuna… how was your day?"

Without understanding why, Setsuna found himself actually answering Graham and the hour he had told Tieria became almost three, the two of them so engrossed in their conversation that the two employees of the café simply placed a closed sign on the door, realizing that even if a customer was to appear, Graham would no longer entertain them, too preoccupied talking to the boy named Setsuna F. Seiei.

-Exia Coffee Art-

Author's End Rant: This ends our first oneshot for Coffee Talk. But because I am an easily bored person and sempai gave me this idea, down below is a bonus story!

-BONUS STORY- (what happened the following day):

U.M.A

"That was really irresponsible of you, Graham." A man with long brown hair tied to a ponytail scolded Graham with his hands on his hips. Graham simply stared at him with a grin on his face as he continued, "You left your bags in the testing site! Had Daryl and Howard not been there, who knows what could have happened to your things. Do you understand your posi-"

Noticing that Graham was simply grinning at him, the ponytailed man stopped and grimaced as he asked, "Okay. I give up. Why are you grinning like a mad-man? Although… I do believe you are already mad…"

"His name is Setsuna." Graham replied in a dream-like state.

"Setsuna? Oh. The boy Kujo usually brings with her to the café?"

"I'm sorry for the trouble, Katagiri." Graham apologized in a dignified manner and took the bag the man named Katagiri had been holding, "But I am definitely not sorry for leaving this bag."

"Then what are you sorry for?"

"Sacrificing this bag…" Graham closed his eyes and proclaimed, "Sacrificing this bag has let me become closer to Shonen! No! To Setsuna!"

Katagiri sighed in resignation and shook his head, "Fine. Fine. You're no longer listening to reason… I understand."

Katagiri placed his hand on Graham's shoulder and begged, "But please Graham. Next time you plan on leaving anything or doing anything, at least inform us, okay? Can you do that? For me?"

Graham opened his eyes and looked at Katagiri before nodding, "Understood."

Behind them, Daryl and Howard could only think about how Katagiri handled the situation like he was the mother of Graham.

Schenberg Academy – Celestial Being Special Class

"Setsuna F. Seiei." Tieria said Setsuna's name with so much repressed anger that Setsuna wondered if Tieria would burst any time. Setsuna couldn't help but take a step back as Tieria glared at him with such intensity he was sure Tieria was trying to kill him with his stare, "You… not only did you go to that café… You… returned an hour and forty-nine minutes later than the time you stated!"

"You actually timed him, Tieria?" Allelujah meekly asked.

"Not only that! You returned without as much as an apology!" Tieria continued, not paying attention to Allelujah's question. Allelujah merely sighed and let Tieria continue, "Do you have anything to say in your defense?"

"Now, now, Tieria. Let's not get too upset. Everything ended safely, right?" Lockon reminded Tieria with a smile, "We finished the project we were supposed to do and the teacher seemed pleased by it anyway. So everything ended well, right?"

"How can you say that?" Tieria shouted at Lockon, his anger and frustration now channeled to the older man, "I am not talking about the project! What I am talking about is how irresponsible Setsuna F. Seiei is! And you, Lockon Stratos, are part of the problem!"

"What? What did you do?" Lockon shouted, raising his hands in a surrendering motion.

"You simply let Setsuna F. Seiei get away with everything! You let him do what he wants to do and-"

"OKAY!" Tieria was cut off by Sumeragi clapping her hands. Sumeragi smiled at them as she said, "Papa Lockon, Mama Tieria, I know both of you just want what is best for your child-"

"What are you saying, Miss Sumeragi?" Lockon shouted at Sumeragi.

"But~, you two need to understand that Setsuna is a grown boy. Well… he's growing up, anyway." Sumeragi corrected herself as she placed her hands on Setsuna's shoulders, "You can't stop Setsuna from falling in love with Graham-"

"WHAT?" Lockon and Tieria shouted at the same time. Sumeragi took this as her cue to back away from Setsuna as both Lockon and Tieria rushed towards Setsuna, grabbing his shoulders.

"You were late because of something as ridiculous as love? Setsuna F. Seiei! As a member of Celestial Beings, you should be aware of your responsibilities-"

"Setsuna. I know I can't stop you from falling in love with him but reconsider! Please! You are too young to be dating a man such as that Barista! Can he even support you?"

As Tieria and Lockon continue to criticize Setsuna's choice, Allelujah leaned towards Sumeragi and asked, "Miss Sumeragi. You do realize that you just made things worse, right?"

"Of course." Sumeragi grinned mischievously as she said, "It's more interesting this way."


	2. Joint Custody

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam 00 at all!

Warning: This is AU and the continuation to chapter 1. And the characterizations of the characters are based on season 1 since my partner-in-crime STILL hasn't finished watching season 1. So if they're a bit OOC… well… this is a fanfic…

Note: Shonen – 'young man' or 'young lad' (how Graham calls Setsuna in the Japanese version)

.

Joint Custody

.

It had started as a normal day… well… as normal as any day could have been concerning this was the Celestial Being class of Schenberg University. The special class of Celestial Being had been, since its founding during the second year of the University, thought of as the best of the best in the entire university. All who wish to become successful in life wants to be part of the special class that does not give any restriction to age, race or… personality. The exact categories being chosen to be part of the class was never given to the public. All that they know is that those who qualify as part of Celestial Being are those who receive a letter from Veda with an id that had the words 'Celestial Being' etched on the side. Schenberg University was a school filled with mysteries as can be seen with the fact that no one has ever seen who this Veda person is.

One of the main attractions of the Celestial Being class was the fact that it was mostly filled with handsome men and gorgeous women. It can be justified with the fact that if one was to become one of the leaders of the world, a beautiful face could certainly help charm the people. It was also not a mystery that most of the people in that class were also quite eccentric. One of them was a boy who should have still been in high school had he not been recruited to be part of Celestial Being. Although this boy, who goes by the name 'Setsuna F. Seiei', knew that he was not the same as the others, Setsuna did not quite understand that his life was going to become weirder than it was already was in a few hours.

"Hey, Setsuna." Another member of Celestial Being, a kind man who went by the name 'Lockon Stratos', called out as he walked towards Setsuna. Lockon was usually seen as the kind older brother type and he tried to live up to his role as the class president (due to Sumeragi Lee Noriega declining the position with the excuse that they shouldn't have a drunken class president). Setsuna stopped and turned to face him but did not say anything, seemingly waiting for Lockon to speak. Lockon smiled as he asked, "Going to the café again?"

"No." Setsuna gave a curt reply and Lockon sighed in relief.

"Good. I was really worried that you're spending too much time with that Barista." Lockon commented, looking at Setsuna with worried eyes.

"Why?" Setsuna's question was met by Lockon looking away.

"Well, you see… Setsuna… Um… Although I understood Miss Sumeragi was simply joking back then… well…" Lockon closed his eyes and crossed his arms, trying to find the correct words to use to Setsuna.

"Concerning that 'love' thing?" Setsuna asked in an emotionless voice.

Lockon nodded and opened his eyes, looking at Setsuna seriously as he said, "I can't really say I know that Barista but maybe you're spending too much time with him?"

Setsuna continued to stare at Lockon and Lockon knew that Setsuna didn't entirely understood what Lockon was trying to say. It could be because Setsuna was, although he didn't really act like it, just sixteen years old. The idea of things such as love should be a foreign concept to him… especially considering that Setsuna is an anti-social person. Lockon cleared his throat and explained, "Setsuna. Feelings develop as time goes on. And being with someone who seems a bit crazy as that Barista-"

"I don't understand, Lockon. My relationship with Graham is purely casual…" Setsuna said which caused Lockon to bit his bottom lip.

"Setsuna, please don't use the word 'pure' in this conversation." Lockon pleaded.

"Why?"

"Because-"

"Because you're making Papa Lockon worried." Setsuna and Lockon heard the teasing voice of their classmate, Sumeragi Lee Noriega. Sumeragi was walking towards them and she stopped behind Setsuna. She placed her hands on Setsuna's shoulders and said in a mother-like voice, "Setsuna, don't go worrying Papa Lockon, okay?"

"Miss Sumeragi, can you cut out with that way of talking already?" Lockon asked, smiling bitterly at Sumeragi.

Sumeragi grinned at Lockon and patted Setsuna on the back as she said, "Now run along. We don't want Mama Tieria see you leave, right?"

Setsuna nodded and walked away from the two, leaving Sumeragi to smile at Lockon as she said, "I'll cut it out if you two stop acting like Setsuna's parents."

Due to the fact that Setsuna was already quite far from Sumeragi and Lockon, he was only able to hear Lockon's reply, "I can't help it. Setsuna is the youngest in our class."

Setsuna couldn't understand it. Just because he was the youngest doesn't mean that he should be criticized and protected. Had Setsuna have a say in their treatment, he would have told them that there was someone in class that needed to be protected more than him… and was younger than him. There was a small quiet girl in class that went by the name Feldt Grace who was two years younger than Setsuna. In some cases, Setsuna could see that she was Setsuna's female counterpart. But rather than have Tieria's stern scolding, she had Christina's sister-like comments about Feldt's rather introvert personality. Setsuna could also see that even Lockon shows concern over the young girl's well being.

Setsuna could understand that being the youngest (at least in Lockon's eyes) would make him a target of unnecessary worry but he was not used to it. His parents died when he was ten and their grandfather had taken him and his sister in. Because of his grandfather being into politics, he and his sister were left alone most of the time so Setsuna learned to take care of himself. It wasn't because his sister was never there for him. It was exactly the opposite. His sister was always worrying about him that Setsuna had tried his best to become reliable. He wanted to ease his sister's worry over him. It wasn't long before his sister realized that he could take care of himself.

That's why it just wasn't fair that people who have no relation to him should worry about him when his own sister believes in his ability to take care of himself. Maybe that was one of the reasons why he found himself talking to Graham Aker. Unlike the students of Celestial Being who either worried or criticized him, Graham only wanted to talk. And when he talked to him, it was like they were equal… although he would usually call Setsuna 'Shonen'. Other than that name, that seemed more like a nickname now, Setsuna never felt that Graham was trying to treat him like someone younger than him.

"Welcome!" A cheerful voice took Setsuna out of his stupor. He realized that, as his mind had wandered, his body knew where he wanted to go. Setsuna stared at the one who greeted Setsuna with a cheerful voice and recognized him.

"Saji Crossroad." Setsuna said the full name of the person who greeted him. Saji Crossroad had been his classmate before he had been transferred to Celestial Being. Saji had been kind to him and had been the only one who actually continued to try and talk to him even though Setsuna had given him the cold shoulder.

Saji smiled at Setsuna and said, "Wow. You remembered my name, Setsuna. Are you here to buy a toy?"

Setsuna shook his head and stared at Saji seriously, "Gundam."

Saji blinked, confused why Setsuna would go to a toy store but shake his head as if to say no when asked if he's here to buy a toy and then say the word 'Gundam' unless…

Oh.

Saji nodded and continued to smile at Setsuna as he said, "It's this way."

Setsuna followed Saji inside the toy store, passing over different aisles that carried different type of toys. Among the customers Saji had encountered in this part-time job, there were a few people who refuse to categorize Gundam plastic models, otherwise known as GunPla, as toys. They reached the GunPla aisle and Saji moved aside so that Setsuna could see the different displays. Saji stared at Setsuna as the younger boy behind looking at each model intently. Saji smiled as he said, "So you like Gundams, Setsuna?"

Setsuna simply gave a curt nod as he continued to look at each model in a passing gaze. Saji blinked and asked, "Are you looking for something in particular?"

"Exia… perfect grade…" Setsuna mumbled.

"Oh. You're in luck!" Saji said, pointing at Setsuna's left, "We only have one left."

Setsuna followed Saji's finger and he saw the box containing a 1/60 Exia between a 1/100 Master Grade Hi Nu Gundam and a 1/60 Perfect Grade Strike Freedom Gundam. Setsuna walked towards the box like he was in a trance and placed his hand over the box…

… at the same time another hand touched the box.

Setsuna turned his head towards the owner of the hand, ready to shout something along the lines of 'Don't touch my Gundam!' but his lips refused to move as he recognized the face of the man touching the box.

"Graham… Aker…" Setsuna managed to say the name before his lips suddenly closed.

At the sound of his name, the older man turned his head to face Setsuna and blinked as he said, "Shonen?"

"Graham. Are you done yet? Oh." A man with long brown hair tied to a ponytail walked towards them, his eyes staring at Setsuna, "Setsuna F. Seiei, right? You're Kujo's friend."

A smile appeared at Graham's face as he said to Setsuna, "Oh. Fate must have had a hand in our meeting, Shonen. I did not expect to see you during my day off."

"I can say the same to you." Setsuna replied, taking the box with both of his hands. His eyes widened when Graham's hands covered his own and he turned towards Graham, "What are you doing?"

"I saw Exia first." Graham said with a serious face that people could have mistaken their situation as something grave… not… childish…

Setsuna glared at Graham seriously as he hissed, "No. I saw Exia first."

"Shonen… as much as I enjoy your company, I must ask you to let go of Exia."

"No way in hell."

Graham's companion laughed and commented, "Now, now. There's no need to go ballistic over a toy-"

"A TOY?" Graham and Setsuna turned their glare at Graham's companion.

"Katagiri, just because you're my best friend does not mean I will tolerate such blasphemy." Graham hissed at his companion who he called Katagiri.

Katagiri took a step back and gulped before he smiled at Graham and Setsuna once more. Against the two's glare, Katagiri managed to calmly suggest, "There are others… right?"

"Unfortunately, that's the last stock." Saji said meekly, unsure on how to proceed when an older man is having a tug-of-war against a younger boy.

"I see." Katagiri nodded and suggested to Graham, "How about giving that… Gundam to the boy and buy another one? Be an adult, Graham."

"If being an adult means losing one's dream then I would rather revert to being a child." Graham said passionately as he continued to stare at Setsuna seriously.

"I think you're already doing that…" Katagiri mumbled so softly that Saji was the only one who heard the sarcasm in his voice.

"I'm not letting go." Setsuna hissed, glaring at Graham.

"If no one would let go, you two are going to be stuck here for a very long time." Katagiri warned them, crossing his arms. Saji couldn't help but consider that the tone of Katagiri's voice seemed like a parent scolding his children.

"Then it's a battle of perseverance and love." Graham announced.

"Love?" Setsuna repeated Graham's last word, his eyes widening at the word.

"Yes. This will show which of us loves EXIA more! This is a duel, SHONEN!" Graham said passionately.

Setsuna's eyes turned more serious and he returned Graham's announcement, "I won't lose to you, GRAHAM AKER!"

Saji blinked and mumbled, "That's the first time I've ever seen Setsuna so passionate…"

Katagiri sighed and took out his phone. He pressed a button and placed his phone over his ear. After a few seconds, Katagiri said, "Hello, Professor? We may have to cancel our meeting. Graham… is currently preoccupied…"

Had it been any normal person, they could have realized that they could order a new one or ask reservation for the next shipment but the two… 'boys' who seems to see this as a duel of their love for a to- a PLASTIC MODEL were not normal. They were both addicted to Gundam that they formed a friendship over cups of coffee and talks of Gundam. Now, they were pitted against each other for the very same reason that developed their relationship. This, in the older man's words, may truly be called fate. This may be fate's cruel sense of humor. For both 'boys' truly thought they had finally found someone to talk to over their obsession with Gundams only to have that very same Gundam be the reason of their falling out.

It's like a love triangle…

"Um…" Saji, who had been silent ever since Graham and Setsuna had started their staring contest, finally raised his voice, "The store's about to close…"

Katagiri sighed and said, "Graham, you and this boy had been staring at each other for…"

Katagiri looked at his watch and frowned as he continued, "Two hours and a half."

"I can continue to stare at Shonen for as long as I need to." Graham replied, his eyes staring intently at Setsuna's eyes.

"I'm sure you can but can we please just go? How about leaving the box here and get it back tomorrow? Whoever gets it first tomorrow wins…" Katagiri suggested.

"NO!" Setsuna and Graham shouted at the same time, causing Katagiri and Saji to jump at the sound of their voices.

Graham smiled and said, "So you were thinking the same thing as me, Shonen?"

"There's the possibility somebody is going to get Exia before you and me. I won't allow that." Setsuna hissed, his eyes glaring at Graham with such intensity that Saji could only call it 'scary'.

"I love the intensity in your eyes, Shonen." Graham commented as he continued to smile at Setsuna.

"You're not half bad." Setsuna mumbled.

"How about a compromise?" Graham suggested.

"What do you mean by that?" Setsuna asked, unable to hide the interest in his tone. Although this man was now his enemy, Setsuna couldn't help but be interested in what he had in mind.

"I'm never going to let go of Exia and you will never let go of Exia, correct?" Graham asked and Setsuna nodded. With a smirk on his face, Graham suggested, "Then how about we buy Exia together?"

A brief silence went around the four men before it was broken by Katagiri's shout, "WHAT?"

"I'm listening." Setsuna said, wanting to hear the rest of Graham's plan.

"You're actually listening to his crazy plan?" Katagiri shouted at Setsuna as he pointed at Graham.

"I propose a joint custody over Exia." Graham announced, staring intently at Setsuna, "I am willing to pay half and I am also willing for you to bring Exia to your home."

"Wait… Graha-"

Graham didn't even let Katagiri finish his sentence as he continued, "BUT! We are to complete Exia together and when Exia is complete, I wish to be able to have Exia at least 3 days a week."

"Um… Doesn't that sound like-"

"For the rest of the 4 days, Exia will be in your custody. It's not a bad deal, is it?" Graham said, smirking at Setsuna.

Setsuna narrowed his eyes and replied, "It almost sounds too good to be true. You're willing to have Exia for only 3 days in a week?"

"Of course." Graham nodded and he added, "Preferable, I hope to have Exia in 3 consecutive days. It's not good for Exia to be passed day by day. It would only make Exia feel horrible."

"Seriously, Graham. Listen to yourself. You sound like a parent trying to have visiting rights to his child!"

Graham turned his head towards Katagiri and Katagiri couldn't help but back away as he saw the glint in Graham's eyes. Graham smiled and said, "That's it! Katagiri! You're a genius!"

"Huh?"

Graham turned his head back towards Setsuna and said, "Shonen! We are destined to be Exia's parents! This EXIA's!"

Setsuna could feel Graham's hands grip on the box and on his hands tightened as Graham continued, "Shonen! Listen carefully! You must have heard it! Exia's cries for us to build and take care of her!"

"Exia's a girl?" Saji asked but his words fell in deaf ears.

"Shonen!" Graham called out passionately, staring intently at Setsuna. Unlike the competitive intensity that Graham had given him before, the older man was now staring at Setsuna with intensity of a different emotion. The emotion in Graham's eyes only made Setsuna feel uncomfortable and his entire being felt like it was being compelled to accept the insanity that Graham was currently sprouting.

Was it going to be so bad?

He gets to have Exia half priced and someone who is passionate over Gundams as Graham would be able to take care of Exia. Unsure why he was feeling like Graham's words were the truth, (that it was fate or whatever word Graham was using) Setsuna could only nod and softly say, "Fine. But I have a condition as well."

"Name it, Shonen." Graham said, seriously staring at Setsuna.

"At the times Exia will remain in your care, I want your word that you will take care of Exia properly and not let anything happen to her." Setsuna asked with such seriousness even Saji was beginning to think they had a child named Exia and the two of them were already separated with Setsuna being the legal guardian of the child while Graham was asking for visiting permission.

"I give my word, Shonen. I will not let anything happen to Exia." Graham replied with the same seriousness as Setsuna's.

Katagiri sighed and said, "Now, can we go?"

Graham let go of the box and Setsuna placed the box around his arms, as if embracing it. Saji couldn't help but think that Setsuna looked cute holding the box in his arms. His short stature made him looks defenseless, clutching the box with both of his arms. With Setsuna leading, the four men FINALLY began walking towards the counter.

Katagiri would later call this incident "Situation Zero", the incident that would start it all.

The very next morning, the entire student body of Celestial Being was curious to why Setsuna would bring such a large box of a Gundam in class. Tieria had almost asked (more like scolded) but Lockon was able to keep him at bay. There was something in the way Setsuna was staring at the box that seemed… inappropriate…

Of course, no one in class was able to actually ask Setsuna why he was looking at the box with such… longing. It was only during the third period when Sumeragi finally got to class that all hell broke loose.

"Hm? That box? Oh. Billy told me about it. Something about Graham and Setsuna buying it together…" Sumeragi had said it in a nonchalant voice, as if she did not realize the destruction her words would cause.

"WHAT?" Almost the entire classroom erupted in a chorus of the same word with the two youngest and the proprietor of the newly acquired information in the classroom the only ones silent during the commotion. Like a thunder hitting a tree, Setsuna was suddenly surrounded by papa and ma- ahem- by Lockon and Tieria.

"Setsuna F. Seiei! How many times have I told you not to participate in any activities with that Union student?" Tieria shouted, banging Setsuna's table with such anger Setsuna swore that the table actually creaked.

"Setsuna, I know I really have no say in what is happening in your life but please reconsider." Lockon said, his eyes pleading towards Setsuna.

Setsuna could only keep silent as they continued to plead, scold and, overall, annoy Setsuna with words that he was seriously unsure why they were so blatantly against him socializing with Graham. There was fear in Lockon's voice, as if he was afraid Setsuna would do something. There was anger in Tieria's voice, as if Setsuna had let him down.

Why?

Why?

Why?

The same word repeated over and over in his mind.

Why were these strangers so hell bent on intruding in his life?

"_Huh? Someone asked you to build this Gundam together? And you said yes? I'm so happy for you, Setsuna." _

His sister had been happy when he told her about Exia. His sister had always been happy to hear about him and Graham. His sister…

"_I'm so happy, Setsuna. You always look so happy talking about Mr. Aker."_

"SHUT UP!" Lockon and Tieria backed away at Setsuna's voice.

Why…

Why…

Why…

Why were they trying to stop Setsuna from being happy?

Setsuna grabbed his bag and the plastic bag holding Exia. Pushing Lockon to the side, he ran out of the classroom, leaving the entire students of Celestial Being to stare at his retreating form. No one could even stop Setsuna if they tried to. Setsuna was out of the university in what could have been a record time for the track team, his feet running towards the only solace he could find. He could see the 'close' sign on the door but he didn't think anything of it, opening the door with a loud banging sound that the two girls currently inside actually jumped at the sound. It was the waitress that Setsuna found annoying that quickly recovered and greeted him with a nonchalant: "Oh, Gundam Shonen…"

"Um…" The other girl, who was supposedly the other barista, looked at him and meekly said, "Mr. Aker isn't here yet…"

"We're not even open yet." The waitress added before she turned her back, returning to mopping the floor.

"I'll wait…" Setsuna replied, unsure why he even answered in the first place. He waited for either of the girls to throw him out but the waitress simply continued to mop the floor while the barista stared at him. Setsuna walked towards the table he usually sits and sat in silence. As soon as he sat, he noticed the barista returning to wiping the mugs.

What was he doing here?

Setsuna couldn't even understand why he was here in the first place.

Wouldn't it be a better choice to go home?

It's not like his sister would scold him for cutting classes. Setsuna frowned and looked at the box he was holding in his arms. He tightened his hold on the box, unsure to what possessed him to go to his café in the first place. The smell of coffee gave him a sense of familiarity, almost as if comforting him. Setsuna was about to close his eyes when the door opened with a loud banging sound once more.

"Mou! If that door breaks down, it'll be taken from your paycheck, Mr. Aker!" Setsuna heard the high-pitched voice of the female barista. Setsuna immediately turned his head and saw Graham by the door, breathing heavily as he scanned the room. Graham's eyes gazed upon Setsuna's own and he immediately dashed towards him.

"Shonen!" There was worry in the tone of Graham's voice. Graham kneeled next to Setsuna and stared at him with concern in his eyes as he explained, "Katagiri received a message from Miss Sumeragi that you left the classroom. I don't know why but I knew you would be here."

"Why…?" Setsuna couldn't even finish his question.

Why do you look so worried?

Graham chuckled and stood, scratching the back of his head as he said, "I'm not sure why. Maybe I just felt worried since it doesn't seem like you to run away."

Setsuna tightened his hold on the box. There was something different. When Tieria and Lockon were doing their routine, Setsuna felt tired and annoyed. But with Graham, he felt…

… bad?

He felt as if he had wronged the older man for letting him worry about Setsuna. The last person that Setsuna had actually felt bad for letting them worry about his well being was his sister.

Why did it feel so bad to have Graham worry over him?

And there was something weirder in Setsuna's mind. He was also… happy…

Happy that Graham was worried…

What were these weird feelings?

As if noticing the confusion in Setsuna's mind, Graham smiled and suggested, "Hey. Since we both cut classes anyway, how about I make us coffee then we'll start building Exia together?"

"You're not going to ask what happened?" Setsuna turned to face Graham and asked with such innocence that Graham almost wanted to take a double take since it didn't seemed like Setsuna to look so vulnerable.

Graham continued to smile as he replied, "If you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to. There's no reason for you to explain your situation to me."

With that said, Graham walked towards the counter and began his work. Setsuna continued to stare at Graham as he began to work. Graham turned his gaze towards Setsuna slightly and said, "But if you want someone to talk to, I'll listen… Setsuna…"

Setsuna's eyes widened as he heard Graham say his name. Not understanding why he acted how he acted, Setsuna turned his head away from Graham's gaze and held the box tighter. The silence was deafening, as if it was trying to choke Setsuna. He didn't want to explain himself to Graham but, at the same time, he felt like he needed to.

"Mr. Aker, we'll be cleaning outside, okay?" Setsuna heard one of the girls say and he heard the door opening. He could hear one of the girls whine but before he could decipher what she was saying. The door closed once more, leaving Setsuna and Graham alone in the silent café.

Setsuna turned his head to look at the cup placed in front of him. Rather than have a design of a Gundam, it had the symbol of Zeon drawn on the coffee. Graham sat on the chair in front of Setsuna and sipped his own. Setsuna placed his hands over the mug and placed it by his lips. The smell and taste of the coffee calmed him. For some reason, only Graham's coffee seems to have that effect on him. The silence between them continued but, for some reason, this silence seemed more comforting and relaxing. Without understanding why he was asking, Setsuna asked, "What class did you cut?"

Graham grinned and replied, "Geographical Tactics and Analysis. You?"

Setsuna managed to smile as he replied, "World History. What's Geographical Tactics and Analysis?"

Graham shrugged and replied in a nonchalant manner, "Something about analyzing various key geographical locations that may be vital in military operations."

"That's right… You're planning on becoming a military pilot…" Setsuna mumbled, staring at the coffee. The Zeon emblem was already destroyed, leaving a swirl in the coffee. Without understanding why, Setsuna asked, "Why do you want to be a soldier?"

Graham turned his head towards the window and he stared at the sky with a soft smile as he replied, "I want to fly the sky."

"The sky?" Setsuna repeated, turning his head to look Graham. It felt like he was having trouble breathing as he continued to stare at Graham's soft smile.

"It's been my dream since I could remember. 'One day, I want to fly the sky'." Graham said it so softly, his usual confident self nowhere to be found.

"Then why don't you pilot a commercial airplane? Why does it have to be a military plane?" Setsuna asked. His words turned Graham's soft smile into a small one, almost as if it was the very same question plagued the older man constantly.

Graham turned his head to look at Setsuna and replied, "When I applied to UMA, I didn't think I had a choice. I didn't have money to go to a flight school and no one would be willing to sponsor a lost cause such as me."

"Lost cause?" Setsuna repeated Graham's words, unsure why he would use such negative words. Setsuna frowned and asked, "Aren't you suppose to be the ace of the pilot division of UMA?"

Graham chuckled. Seeing Setsuna's confused stare, Graham covered his mouth and replied, "Sorry, Shonen. I just wasn't expecting you to know that."

Setsuna could feel his cheeks burning up for some reason and he turned away, mumbling, "Sumeragi Lee Noriega told me once…"

"Ah. Miss Sumeragi did?" Graham leaned back and sipped his coffee before replying, "I wasn't talking about my current situation. Back then… no one was willing on adopting me so I always thought I was a lost cause."

"Adopt?" Setsuna turned his head towards Graham once more.

Graham closed his eyes and a small sad smile appeared on his handsome face as he explained, "I'm an orphan. Before I got to UMA, I was being passed to different institutions. No one wanted me and all I had with me was my dream of flying the sky."

Graham opened his eyes and forced a grin as he said, "I shouldn't be talking about these depressing thin-"

"Two years." Setsuna said softly, causing Graham to stop whatever excuse he was planning to say. Setsuna stared at the coffee on his hands and continued, "When our parents died, my sister and I were in the system for two years…"

"Were you adopted?" Graham asked softly.

Setsuna shook his head and replied, "Our grandfather found us."

That's right…

The main reason why Setsuna wanted to be reliable was because of those painful two years that felt like hell. How about Graham who had been in the system longer than them?

For some reason, Setsuna could understand why Graham had turned out to be quite an eccentric. Maybe he was doing this to hide the real him…

… the same way Setsuna was pushing everyone other than his sister away.

Wait…

Why was he saying all of these to Graham?

Why wasn't he pushing him away?

Because this older man was also a kindred spirit?

But there had been people like him that had appeared before Setsuna and he had drove them all away.

What made Graham Aker different?

"You're lucky, Setsuna." Graham said softly. There was neither pity nor jealousy in his voice. It was a simple statement that he could give because of his experience. Graham closed his eyes and leaned back, "But I cannot say I am unfortunate."

Graham opened his eyes and stared at Setsuna with his clear beautiful green eyes, his words clear and the truth, "I got to meet you."

Setsuna stared at Graham, unable to find the words to say to him. Graham smiled once more and placed the coffee on the table. With a cheerful grin, Graham announced, "Let's build our Exia, shall we?"

Setsuna nodded and placed the box on the table. Graham's eyes widened and he got up, shouting, "AHH!"

Setsuna was surprised that he involuntarily jumped. Graham looked at Setsuna with a face that seemed like the world was ending, "I forgot my kit in my bag!"

"Oh."

"I'm going to get it!" Graham announced. Before he could leave, Setsuna grabbed his wrist which immediately stopped Graham. Surprise was etched in both of their faces, both of them surprised at Setsuna's actions.

Setsuna immediately let go, as if touching Graham had burned him. Setsuna stared at the box and mumbled, "I have my kit in my bag… Let's use that…"

Unsure on how to react to Setsuna's suggestion, Graham rubbed the back of his head for a moment before grinning at Setsuna. Graham nodded and got back to his sit. As Setsuna opened the box, Graham took out his phone and told Setsuna, "I'm going to message Katagiri to bring my bag here later."

Setsuna nodded and placed the kit he used for building GunPla on the table. Graham grinned as he took one of the paint and he said, "We buy the same brand."

Without any other words, they began building the model. It was as if they didn't need to say anything and routine just came into them as if this wasn't the first time they built a model together.

This was how people found them when the café opened. To the dismay of the female customers, Graham was too engrossed with what they were doing that all they could do was watch the two while drinking the coffee made by the other barista. Katagiri came by after the end of classes and brought Graham's tools. Katagiri sat on a table next to their table and read a book, seemingly waiting for them to finish. It was only after the café finally closed that the two finished Exia. They both shared a satisfied expression with Graham grinning and Setsuna looking at Exia with a child-like gleam in his eyes. Katagiri closed his book and turned to face them, "Congratulations. It's a girl."

Graham laughed at Katagiri's joke and turned towards the two employees with an apologetic smile, "Sorry. I couldn't help."

"We'll just place this as a sick leave, Mr. Aker." The barista said as she began walking out of the door, dragging the waitress with her, "Please make sure to lock this place when you leave."

"Ah." Graham nodded and turned to admire Exia.

"Shouldn't we be going? It's night time already…" Katagiri reminded the two as he stood.

"That's true. Shonen, where do you live?" Graham asked as he began placing his tools in his bag.

Setsuna began doing the same as he replied, "In an apartment complex near the JTV studio."

"That's on the way to my apartment. I can give you lift." Graham turned towards Katagiri, "Of course, I can also give you a lift, Katagiri."

Katagiri smiled at Graham and commented, "I was expecting you to forget all about me."

"Why would I do that?" Graham asked in a good humor. Graham placed his bag over his shoulder and said, "You guys start locking up and I'll go get my car."

"Ah. Of course. We get to do the hard work." Katagiri rolled his eyes before smiling at Setsuna, "Come on. Let's close this shop up while Graham gets his car."

Graham laughed and walked out of the café. Setsuna placed his bag over his shoulder and placed Exia in the box. He followed Katagiri and went outside. Katagiri locked the door and pulled the garage door down. Setsuna only stared at Katagiri as he clicked the padlock shut. Once that was done, Katagiri stood and looked at the street. It was already night time and there were only a few people in the streets. Without looking at Setsuna, Katagiri said, "They were worried about you, you know…"

Setsuna stared at him, confused at what he was saying. Katagiri smiled and explained, "I talked to Kujo earlier. She said the whole class was worried about you."

Setsuna frowned and mumbled, "They shouldn't be."

Katagiri nodded as if he understood Setsuna and said, "I guess I agree with you in that. They really don't have a say on what you do with your life. But…"

Katagiri turned to face Setsuna and stared at him seriously, "Don't make Kujo worry too much."

Setsuna continued to stare at Katagiri for a moment before turning his head towards the street. Katagiri smiled sardonically and commented, "Not the talking type with other people, huh."

They saw a car driving towards them and Katagiri smiled as he said, "Go sit in the passenger's sit. I'll sit at the back."

Without replying to Katagiri's offer, Setsuna walked towards the passenger's sit immediately as the car stopped in front of them. Graham was sitting in the driver's sit, his head staring at the road in front. The car was simple, almost as if there was no indication that will show who owns the car. As soon as both Setsuna and Katagiri were settled in, Graham began to drive. As the car drove towards its destination, Graham asked, "So, do you live with your grandfather and sister?"

Setsuna shook his head and looked at the road in front of them as he replied, "Our grandfather is an important political figure. I live with my sister."

"Oh? What's his position?" Katagiri asked but Setsuna did not answer. Graham couldn't help but smile at the silent treatment Setsuna had given Katagiri's question.

"About Exia… which days would you prefer I have her?" Graham asked instead, seeing Katagiri look rejected in the back seat.

"How about Friday to Sunday? You can give her back Monday." Setsuna asked, looking at Graham.

Graham nodded and suggested, "That's fine with me. You can give her Friday after your classes in the café and I'll give her back Monday after your classes in the café as well."

Setsuna nodded in agreement to Graham's suggestion. Setsuna noticed they were nearing the apartment complex and he said, "That's the apartment complex. You can stop here."

"That's not necessary. It's on the way anyway. I'll stop in front of the complex itself." Graham said in a nonchalant manner.

Setsuna leaned back and mumbled, "Fine."

True to his word, Graham stopped the car in front of the complex and Setsuna got out of the car. As Setsuna was closing the door, Graham grinned as he said, "I'll see you tomorrow, Shonen."

"Ah." Setsuna nodded and closed the door. Setsuna walked inside the apartment complex while Graham watched. As soon as Setsuna was inside, Graham drove once more.

Katagiri, who had been silent the entire ride, leaned forward and said, "This is the first time I've seen you lie to him, Graham."

"Hm? What do you mean?" Graham asked with a smile on his face.

"Your apartment complex and my house are both on the other side. You just wanted to drive him home." Katagiri explained and sighed as he saw Graham's grin. Katagiri leaned back and commented, "You really are enthralled by that boy."

Katagiri gasped as the car suddenly stopped. Katagiri blinked as Graham turned to face him and asked with surprised wide eyes, "What do you mean by that, Katagiri?"

"What are you talking about?" Katagiri asked, confused to what Graham was asking.

Unless…

"Don't tell me…" Katagiri sighed and looked at Graham seriously, "Graham, do you not understand your own feelings for that boy?"

"Huh?" The dumb expression on Graham's face was enough for Katagiri to want to hit his best friend.

"Think about your actions towards the boy, Graham. You keep drawing those Gundam faces in his coffee every time even though it's a lot of work. You try your best to see him everyday even if it means forgetting things. You, an honor student who hadn't even skipped a class before, suddenly cut the rest of your classes because I got a message from Kujo about him cutting class. While we're at it, how about your joint custody with that Gundam? Graham, you're not the type of person to share things… especially when it concerns what you love. You were even happy when the boy gave me the cold shoulder!"

"That's because…" Graham turned his eyes to look at the floor.

"Graham. You must have figured it by now." Katagiri said, crossing your arms.

Graham smiled and turned away from Katagiri. He leaned back and sighed, "I guess you can say I was trying not to think about it like that."

Katagiri nodded and he closed his eyes as he said, "That's right. You're attract-"

"I love Setsuna."

Katagiri's eyes widened and he turned to face Graham as he stuttered, "G-G-Graham. I think that word is a bit too strong-"

"I realized it the moment I saw him!" Graham turned his head to face Katagiri and Katagiri saw the clear determination in Graham's eyes, "That's right! I was destined to love Setsuna!"

It would only be after Graham had dropped him off his house that Katagiri will realize that he was the one who had initiated the entire thing…

… He's sure Sumeragi would be so happy…

.

Author's End Rants: Forgot to tell you guys that updates would be erratic. -grins sheepishly- Anyway. My beta reader told me to ask this question so I'm asking it: "If you were in a Gundam series, how will you find a Gundam?" We already have our own answers but we'd like to hear from you guys. Of course, answering this question is voluntary. -grins-


End file.
